Vacaciones romanticas
by Don Jaimico de la Torre
Summary: Integra y Alucard pasa sus vacaciones en Brasov, Rumania, incluye algo de lemon


Autor: Jaimico Plauto

Vacaciones románticas

Un día, Alucard y su novia Integra, decidieron salir de vacaciones para romper con la monotonía, de su vida en los alrededores de Londres.

El vampiro decidió llevar a Integra a la ciudad de Brasov, en Rumania, que era la tierra de sus antepasados.

En Rumania, Integra iba a cambiarse el cabello y arreglarlo al estilo, de cuando ella va a los bailes y cuando visita a personajes importantes.

Cuando llegaron, decidieron hospedarse en un hotel y por su supuesto salir de paseo por las calles de aquella ciudad rumana.

Ambos caminaban tranquilos por las calles sin ser molestados por nadie, ambos hablaban:

-Así que estamos en Rumania, que es la tierra de tus antepasados-

-Sí, pero no es como era antes-

-Ir por la ciudad es un poco aburrido ¿no crees?-

-Bien, podemos ir a pasear a los alrededores-

Luego de visitar los centros históricos de Brasov, se dirigieron en una limusina hacia los alrededores de la ciudad, que eran zonas rurales.

Al llegar a la zona rural, se dirigieron a una cabaña, donde un cuidador les presto sus caballos para que monten.

El vampiro le subió a su novia al caballo y luego de galopar un poco le dijo:

-Ven, sube a un caballo y vamos a pasear por la pradera-

-Con mucho gusto, Integra-

Ambos amantes iban a galope por la pradera, allí, su novia con el pelo suelto se acercó a él, y ambos se dieron un beso.

Mas adelante, los dos bajaron del caballo y estando a solas en el bosque, se pusieron a conversar:

-Creo que estas vacaciones me empiezan a gustar, que bueno es estar en un lugar que no sea Inglaterra-

-Así era en mis tiempos pasados cuando salía con Ilona-

-Y además me gustaría conocer a la clase media de Brasov-

-Tal vez haya una fiesta en la que podamos asistir-

-Y ahí estaremos, querida-

Tomados de la mano, volvieron a montar en sus caballos y decidieron regresar para asistir a una fiesta que organizaban en Brasov.

Luego de devolver los caballos, decidieron volver al hotel, pero esta vez para asistir a un baile de máscaras.

En el hotel, ambos se prepararon para asistir al baile de máscaras, con el antifaz que poseía Alucard, era como el fantasma de la ópera, en cambio Integra iría con un velo.

Cuando llegaron, ellos no conocían a nadie, para los rumanos, eran unos perfectos extraños, pero ambos no pudieron interactuar con nadie.

Aunque Integra se sentó en la mesa y comió unos bocadillos que había, pero en cambio el vampiro bebió algo de sangre antes de llegar a la fiesta, así no siente hambre.

Ella no estaba segura y le dijo:

-No conozco a nadie de aquí-

-Yo menos, Integra-

-Tenemos que irnos-

-Sí, pero ¿me concede esta pieza?-

-De acuerdo-

Ambos bailaron en forma delicada con los demás invitados que bailaban al son de la orquesta rumana, todas las parejas bailaban, incluso los dos amantes disfrutaban del vals.

Luego de finalizar el vals, Integra y Alucard se retiraron muy temprano de la fiesta y regresaron al hotel.

Cuando llegaron, Integra, que estaba cansada, fue a la cama y durmió, el vampiro, que no estaba con sueño se acercó y le dijo:

-Dulces sueños, querida-

A la mañana siguiente, luego de que Integra comió el desayuno, y que el vampiro le haya acompañado en la mesa leyendo el periódico, que Alucard sabia rumano, ambos amantes disfrutaron del baño, relajándose ambos en la bañera, luego de salir se cubrieron con batas y descansaron.

Cuando estaban secos, él le dijo:

-Que buen baño, y ahora ¿quieres divertirte un poco?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Que vayamos a la cama y lo hagamos-

-De acuerdo, vamos a divertirnos, porque son nuestras vacaciones-

Quitándose las batas de baño, se acostaron en la cama, donde Alucard abrazo a Integra y se besaron muy apasionadamente.

Luego de taparse con las sabanas para descansar, el vampiro le pregunto:

-Cuando volvamos a Gran Bretaña ¿nos casamos?-

-Sí, querido-

Volvieron a besarse, y durmieron para reponer fuerzas, así para realizar el viaje de regreso a la Gran Bretaña, y para ella le gusto estas vacaciones en Brasov, y cuando regresaran, se unirían en santo matrimonio.

Fin


End file.
